world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112914lilysami
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:15 -- 03:15 AA: . 03:15 GT: Lily walks into the room Sami is in, looking very worried. Her eyes are, noticeably, replaced with robotic ones. 03:16 GT: "I think Dad's lost it," she says. 03:16 AA: "No, he's just like tha--," she says absentmindedly, then her eyes widen in horror. 03:17 GT: "Oh great," Lily says flatly. "It's the eyes, isn't it." 03:17 AA: "Lily. What..." Sami tries to control her breathing. "What the fuck are those?!" 03:17 AA: "Holy shit Lily. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit." 03:17 GT: "Robo-eyes. Got them from Jack Noir." She grins. "Also I can speak to Sorser again! It's great." 03:18 AA: "Jack 'NOIR?!' Lily! THOSE ARE NULL'S FUCKING EYES. Or Libby's fucking eyes first I guess! Or let's be fucking honest here: Jack's motherfucking robo-eyes he gives to his girlfriends before he kills them!" 03:18 GT: "Pfff, he's not my BOYFRIEND. We only kissed, like, once. Tops." She blushes slightly. "Cheek kisses don't count." 03:19 AA: "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, LILY?!" 03:19 GT: "And he was giving stuff to everybody, don't worry." 03:19 AA: "THAT'S NOT ANY FUCKING BETTER!" 03:19 AA: "Did he maim anyone yet?! Scoop anyone else's eyes out, perhaps?!" 03:20 GT: "...No? He was just kind of nice to everyone and then left. Probably went to go loot more shops." 03:20 GT: "I mean, he literally said that was what he was gonna do when he teleported us to Thanksgiving Land." 03:20 AA: Sami controls her breathing again. "Wait. I'm getting ahead of myself. We killed him. He's a ghost. He's on the ark with Beau. Maybe someone else just found the eyes and was being particularly ghoulish." 03:21 GT: "Apparently the suit means something too." 03:21 AA: "Tell me about this Jack Noir. Tell me something that doesn't make my heart want to jump out of my body and let the fucking horrorterrors go to town on this universe." 03:21 GT: "It was all lime green-y and also his ears went pointed." She rolls her eyes. "He's not a twink, I don't know what everyone's freaking out about." 03:22 AA: "Okay. He wasn't a twink. Just a guy with pointy ears named Jack in a green suit who had Null's eyes." 03:22 AA: "I'm not feeling much better right now Lily!" 03:23 AA: "But okay. It's not like he was ending his sentences with file extensions or anything, right?" 03:23 GT: "Uh." 03:23 GT: "About that." 03:24 AA: "No, Lily. What you meant to say there was 'Right! Of course he didn't!' Because you are not about to fucking tell me that he ended his sentences with file extensions." 03:24 GT: "He was really reaching with some of them. Who even uses .tiff?" 03:25 AA: "Oh my fucking god." 03:25 AA: Sami looks angry in a way that Lily has never seen her before. 03:25 GT: "You, uh. You OK there." 03:25 GT: "You're getting that look in your eyes." 03:25 GT: "Please don't take my horns, I am not a full troll." 03:25 AA: "No I am not fucking okay. Jack's back. Our shit is fucked." 03:26 GT: "Look, I don't see a reason to panic here! All he did was give us sweet loot and then leave!" 03:26 GT: "Y'know, after kissing me and Dani a few times." 03:26 GT: "Minor detail. Very minor." 03:27 GT: "He gave Mary a headband that makes her human! How is that evil?" 03:27 AA: "The motherfucker who killed my girlfriend, my boyfriend, my almost-moirail, half my friends and teammates, and fucking tortured me for months every time I slept is at large and handing out presents." 03:27 AA: "Do you know he froze me in what he called a 'perfect moment of agony' for months? Have you ever been eviscerated and left living through that second before you die for eight hours a night, Lil?!" 03:28 GT: "Does having nightmares about Libby gouging out your eyeballs over and over again count?" 03:29 GT: "Cause I've been having those." She shudders. "A lot." 03:29 AA: "And the last girl who kissed him disappeared and never came back. The girl he kissed before that was Libby. Before he cut out her eyes, then murdered her and left her for dead so she had to be saved by--" Sami's voice cuts off in a choke. 03:29 AA: She regains her composure. "--at any rate. You do not want to be his girlfriend, Lil." 03:30 GT: "I'm NOT his girlfriend. I'm SORSER'S girlfriend. This is what I keep trying to SAY." 03:30 GT: "God, you think a few kisses is gonna sway that? He's hot, that's it." 03:30 AA: "Lil, you know that can't happen. What Libby made me do to you..." 03:31 GT: "Yeah, which Jack just undid." 03:31 AA: "What." 03:31 GT: "He kissed me and then I could talk to Sorser again. I'm pretty sure I mentioned that." 03:32 GT: "Maybe you missed it in your panic attack over robo eyes." 03:32 AA: "Okay, well don't take this the wrong way Lily, but that's fucking horrifying. If he can just undo a hex of that magnitude effortlessly....maybe he just timed it away. I hope he just timed it away." 03:33 GT: She shrugs. "Hell if I know. All I know is I can talk to my boyfriend again and I owe him a huge fucking debt for that." 03:33 AA: Sami sighs. "I think I have some calls to make." 03:34 GT: "Echhh. I'll go take my news to someone who'll be happy about it, then." 03:34 GT: "Hehe, maybe I'll taunt Libby with it. Except I won't because that would be suicide." 03:35 AA: Sami grunts. "Suicide might be the easy way out at this point..." her voice is distant, as though she's not talking to Lily. 03:35 GT: "Um. Yeah. I'll just." 03:35 GT: She awkwardly walks out of hte room. 03:36 AA: "Watch your back, Lily. You're not safe. None of us are ever going to be safe again." 03:36 GT: "Not like we were safe before with the Crimson Menace watching out every move." She shrugs. "What's one more psycopathic twink?" 03:37 GT: ((*our)) 03:37 AA: Sami gives a laugh, but there's no mirth in it. "Hahaha. You think Libby is the crazy one among the twinks. The dangerous one." 03:38 AA: "Have you actually spent any time around ANY of the others?" 03:38 AA: "Libby is the twink version of *me*, Lily. Why do you think I was chosen as her fucking Understudy?" 03:38 GT: "I'm sorry, I haven't forgotten her GOUGING MY EYES OUT, my motherfucking EYES OUT and trying to force me to become her pet, her fucking PET just because I DARED to love SOMEONE her FUCKED-UP designs didn't ACCOUNT FOR." 03:39 AA: "Yeah. And that fucking sucks Lily. And having seen her do that, I am still telling you with absolute certainty that she is the least horrifying twink I've met." 03:39 AA: "Consider that before you start going to bat for Jack." 03:40 AA: "Or Scarlet or the Herald either, for that matter." 03:40 GT: "I'm NOT," she says, growling, "GOING TO BAT FOR JACK." 03:41 GT: "THOUGH I'M TEMPTED TO NOW, IF ONLY TO SPITE YOUR WORRYWART ASS." 03:42 AA: "Jesus Lil. Is spite so important to you that you would put yourself, and all of existence in jeopardy just out of spite?" 03:44 GT: "All I know is that this apparently deadly killer gave me back my sight and allowed me to talk to my boyfriend just when I was giving up hope I'd ever see him again." 03:45 GT: "He's done more for me in 5 minutes than any of you have done in a week." 03:45 AA: "Yeah. I'll bet he has. Which is going to make it hurt even worse when he smashes it all in front of you." 03:46 AA: "But good luck with that. Enjoy it while you can. Meanwhile the worryworts will be over here trying in vain to prevent a third fourth apocalypse." 03:47 GT: "Great. Good luck with that." She turns around and stalks off. 03:47 AA: Sami sighs and slumps her head, then pulls out her computer and opens pesterchum. It's going to be a long night. -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:47 -- -- galliardTartarologist GT changed their mood to OFFLINE --